The Return of His Love
by Cassy Tyler
Summary: The Doctor is feeling down after his adventure at Christmas, "one last day with the person you love, which day would you chose?" starts to run through his head when suddenly the apperance of someone he thought he lost brightens his day
1. An Electric Pop and a Puff of Smoke

**Author's Note**: Whoo! My first uploaded story! Even though I've had an account since, like, January, or something. I'm not sure...  
Edit: this chapter is dedicated to Kelly of the midnight dawn for being the first person to review anything of mine ever! you rock! and so does anyone eles who reviews!

**Disclamer**: nope, don't own Doctor Who *sigh, a girl can dream right?

* * *

The Doctor sat in a chair in the control room of the TARDIS, anxiously tossing a ball back and forth between his hands. It had been a few days since the groups little misadventure at Christmas, but Kazrans words still haunted him. He could still see the old man's face as he practically screamed, "One last day with your beloved, which day would you choose? Which day!"

In an instant he had thought of Rose, of his lost love that he would never get to spend that one last day with. He had wanted to tell Kazran off, that _he _hadn't even gotten a last day, that his love had been stolen from him, whisked into another universe because it was the only way to save her. But he had stopped himself Kazran wouldn't understand, wouldn't understand the pain that one sentence caused him.

Amy and Rory had gone off to sleep already so the Doctor was alone in the cavernous main room of the TARDIS, still restlessly tossing that ball. He caught the ball in his right hand and looked at it was TARDIS blue and had strange Galifrayin symbols all over it. Rose had thrown it at him on several occasions and had always kept it on her bedside table just in case he did something to deserve getting hit.

The Doctor sighed, he missed Rose missed her with all of his two hearts. No one could ever replace that girl. 'But she doesn't need me,' he thought, 'not anymore, she has my clone, a clone that will grow old and die with, that won't go changing his face on her. She doesn't need me-'

As soon as he thought this a strange, electric sounding, "Pop!" cut though the silence and a girl appeared with a puff of smoke. She had her eyes closed tightly and her right hand clamped over her left wrist. She opened her eyes and looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" she looked at the Doctor. Hazel eyes met green ones, "An who the heck are you?"

The doctor stood up and stared are the blonde girl in front of him, incredulous, "Rose?"


	2. Bowties Are Cool

A/N: sorry it took so long to write this but I had _way_ to much homework to do anything. ( and I've been spending _way_ to much time playing my new video game, Pokemon Black!) so I hope you guys like it, and thanks to all you people who commented and favorited and story alerted, its nice to know I have fans! but I really appreciate those of you who commented. I really hope this chapter is good enough cuz I wrote most of it five minutes ago.

Disclamer: still dont own Doctor Who... but I do own my brain! so thats somthing...

Rose glared at him, confusion and anger evident. Then she spotted the ball, abandoned on the chair and she turned her eyes back to his and looked deep into them, as though she could see into his very soul.

"Doctor?" she asked in a barely audible whisper, like she couldn't believe it was him.

"Yes," came the Doctors reply, "It's me, Rose."

Her face split into a smile, she jumped up to hug him and he caught her and spun her around, just like he had after their escape from the black hole. "Doctor! I missed you!"

"I missed you, too!" he set her down confused, "But how did you get here? You shouldn't have been able to get to this universe, much less onto a flying TARDIS?"

She lifted her left wrist to his face and brandished a shiny, new vortex manipulator. "I met Jack at Cardiff and he gave me this. Don't know how he got it though. It wasn't that hard to find you, it's programmed to find Time lords, and since you the only one... Anyway, this isn't a flying TARDIS, were standing still."

The Doctor ran over to the door and popped his head out in a very doctor-like fashion. He pulled his head back in and turned to Rose, "I guess we are. Well then, we'll just have to fix that, wont we?"

He began to scamper around the console, just like Rose remembered the old doctor had, flipping switches and turning dials. "Blue boringers _off_." He said as he pulled down to levers, "hand brake_ on_." Rose laughed at his funny way of steering the time ship. "And we. Are. Off!" he flipped on more switch and the familiar noise of the TARDIS engines began to echo around the control room as the center of the console began to move up and down.

The doctor turned to face his new passenger, "anywhere in the universe, where do you want to go?"

But Rose wasn't paying attention to what he was saying, her eyes were drawn to his neck. She raised an eye brow, "Is that a… bowtie?"

"Yes." The Doctor reached up and straightened his accessory over dramatically, "Bowties are cool."

A/N: Yeah so short chapert, bit confusing sorry bout that. next chapter will be longer I promise, it will also have more action and Amy and Rory. Dont worry I didnt forget about. hopefuly the wait wont be as long so yeah. also might possibly be in the next chapter is how Rose got back to this universe. and why about the Meta Crisis Doctor/ Doctor 10.5.


	3. The Ponds

A/N: Sorry I took so long (again) but with finals coming up I was studying and didn't have time to write, plus my sister's recent obsession with that Nick show H2O about the mermaids in Australia. She's been hogging our only functional computer. And when we got my mom's computer back from getting fixed somewhere I got re-obsessed with Danny Phantom. So I was watching that a bunch and I just didn't have time. Then yesterday my mom the PTA pres for my school had this party thing with a bunch of people who are gonna be in PTA next year, so I went and his upstairs and read and favorited a bunch of DP fanfics. And then I was like "I should really start on the next chapter of my fanfic so my fans don't kill me for taking too long. By the way you can't kill me cuz by social studies teacher already has dibs for nearly failing the finale. Anyway, your patience has been rewarded with a longer chapter as promised. 569 words! Longest chapter yet! Which is just a bit pathetic… And the appearance of The Ponds! Also as promised. Yes, well, onto the chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on, It's really my Dad's, oh well, at least I own my Sonic Screwdriver!

* * *

"So…? Redecorated the TARDIS?" Rose asked, peering over the edge of the main platform.

"What?" looking up from the console "Oh that, well I didn't have very much of a choice. Something went wrong with the regeneration (again) and it destroyed the inside. Got a new sonic screwdriver, too" He pulled out the device and displayed it to Rose, turning the lights in the room on and off. Rose smiled, he may have changed his face again but he was still the weird, eccentric man she had fallen in love with.

"Traveling with anybody? You're not really the type to go gallivanting around the universe with no one to show off to."

"Ah, yes! The Ponds! It's a wonder Amy hasn't woken up yet, she's normally down here demanding where we're going as soon as the engines start." Answered the Doctor, looking at the stairs leading to the rest of the TARDIS with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe-"

The Doctor was cut off mid-thought when a female voice with a heavy Scottish accent exclaimed "Oi! Where do you think you are taking us at this hour of the night! I thought we agreed no more middle of the night pleasure trip-"A twenty-something women with fiery red hair wearing a night gown came down the stairs. She stopped when she saw Rose, "Doctor, who is this?"

"Amy! You're up! This is Rose Tyler" said the doctor motioning towards Rose. "Rose, meet my current companion, Amelia Pond!"

"It's Amy!" Amy went over and sat down in one of the chairs, crossing her arms and looking at Rose. "Where are we going, Doctor?" she asked, exasperatedly, "It better not be a spaceship that's really an entire country again, I not in the mood for another nightie adventure."

Rose looked at the newcomer, who did she think she was? Bossing the Doctor around like that. She felt a new sensation rising within her, something she could not quite name.

Rose watched the Doctor pull random leavers and push random buttons almost as If he were trying to avoid both women's gazes. But she noticed how his gaze lingered on this Amy, much like his gaze had lingered on her that long time ago, and Rose finally realized the emotion she was felling towards Amy. Jealousy. She was jealous of how this girl got to go though time and space with the Doctor while she had been stuck in another universe while this Doctor slowly moved on.

Suddenly she heard a new voice, male this time, and complaining, "Am-yy, you said you'd be right back."

"Shut up, Rory, we have a guest."

A man appeared at the top of the stairs wearing normal pants and a night shirt, as though he had come from his room in the middle of getting dressed. "Rose, Rory. Rory, Rose. This is the other Pond." The Doctor made quick introductions then went back to steering the TARDIS.

Rory went over and sat down by Amy, putting his arm around her.

Rose glanced at Rory, "So are you two, like, brother and sister?"

"Husband, actually." Answered Amy, showing off her wedding ring.

Rose raised an eyebrow, her Doctor had always complained of taking in "strays" as he had called them. How come Amy was allowed to have a husband? Then again, maybe this girl's relationship with the doctor was different than she had first thought.

"Amy, been anywhere interesting lately?"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will hopefully be up waay sooner than this one, plus the appearance of River Song! And someone else… What? I'm not going to give away all the secrets, that completely ruins the point of reading the chapter. Oh and whenever you favorite without reviewing an Adipose dies and a new Dalek is created. So please tell me what you think. _I want to know. _I honestly value you opinion.


	4. Not What it Seems

AN: Ha, Ha! I did it! I finaly finished this Chapter! sorry, sorry, sorry! it took so long. but your patience has been rewarded! 1,097 words! Who da Man? ... Girl? ... oh never mind...

This Chapter is deticated to  
Missbroadwayboundfanfic for reminding me that I really should get writing again.  
supersnuffy and  
Bad-Wolf-Jen for giving me a discription of Jack, even though I wanted a visual discription, not a personality. My fault! I wanst specific enough. but thanks anyway!

Disclaimer: Who here thinks I own Doctor Who? *Crickets. Okay, Who here thinks I'm making any money off of this? *Crickets... thats what I thought.

* * *

The Doctor stood with his elbow resting on the TARDIS console, and sighed. Sometimes he wished his companions _didn't _get along. Rose and Amy were sitting huddled together on one of the chairs in the room, giggling and whispering. Every few seconds one of them would calm down enough to look over at him, only to start laughing harder than ever.

This had been going on for several minutes and frankly the Doctor was sick of it. Rory had long since gone back up to his room and the Doctor was convinced that if he didn't stop this giggle fest soon it might never cease. He quietly edged over to the two girls without them noticing, close enough to hear what they were saying,

"Yep, tie, on his head, with these dumb glasses, actin' all drunk."

"You should have seen him with the fez."

"A fez? Really? And I missed it? Darn."

"He looked like a complete idiot, 'It's a fez, I have a fez now, fezzes are cool" Amy imitated the Doctor.

Suddenly, the entire TARDIS shook, knocking both girls off their seats and sending all three tumbling around while the time ship tipped and wobbled. Then, as soon as it had come, it was over and the TARDIS was still once more.

The Doctor poked his head above the console, his hair slightly messed up, "I think we've landed" (A/n: I know I made a point about him turning the hand brakes on but it doesn't make the noise if it crashes, I don't think)

They crowded around the scanner, trying to find out exactly what had caused them to crash land, but all that showed on the screen was static.

"Well!" exclaimed the Doctor, "let's go see where we are" he ran to the door, yanked it open and scurried outside, Rose followed, then Amy after yelling "Rory!" then walking out with him.

They came out on a paved road that seemed devoid of people, which seemed understandable considering it was near midnight. The TARDIS had landed near a very large man-made pond with a large tower-like structure that functioned as a waterfall.

"Doctor, where are we?" asked Amy sounding slightly annoyed at having no idea where they were.

But it wasn't the Doctor that answered her; it was Rose, "Cardiff"

"Oh, good, the TARDIS needed charging… hold on a second; didn't you say you met Jack at Cardiff?"

"Yeah, He should be around here somewhere, it probably hast been that long since my visit-"

"It's been a month" a new voice interjected. The group turned around to see the newcomer. A tallish man with brown hair wearing a "retro military" coat stepped out from behind the TARDIS. "I'm lucky you didn't land on me, what are you doing here anyway?"

"We crashed" answered the Doctor, looking at Jack disapprovingly while he made his way toward Amy.

"I'm captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" he asked in a very flirtatious manner.

"Married." Amy replied, holding up her left hand, displaying her ring, just as Rory stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Oh," Jack took a step back.

"Where are we, Doctor?" Rory asked, having not been there the first time the question was answered.

"Not where we seem to be." The Doctor frowned and stepped forward, waving his hand though Jack. I mean _through_ Jack. The image pixelated and blurred and Jack froze, he water from the fountain stopped falling and everything stopped, suspended in time. The Doctor turned back to his companions. "We aren't in Cardiff; we aren't even on Earth anymore. For all I know that," he pointed to the TARDIS, "might not even be my TARDIS, for all we know as soon as Rory stepped out of it, whoever it was that did this," he waved his hand at frozen Cardiff, "stole it and replaced it with a copy, a fake police box!" He turned now to face Rose, "this is very important, how did you get here? After I stopped the Reality Bomb the walls between the universes should have closed! If we know how you got here it _might_ help us figure out who brought us here and who's tricking us!" He began pacing tapping his sonic screwdriver against his head.

"I was working for Torchwood with Meta-Crisis Doctor, you remember him, and there was this space-time anomaly that kept showing up in different places. Whenever we would get to where the scanner showed the disturbance, it was gone. Then one morning I woke up and it was on the wall. The Crack. I could see through it somewhere else, and I saw you."

"Me?" the Doctor stopped his pacing and looked at his blonde friend. "The Cracks in the universe! It wasn't just in our dimension! It was in the closest neighboring Dimensions as well! But there was no way you could have survived if you fell through one of those! Unless- no! No! That's impossible! But not if-!"

"Doctor!" Amy interrupted his half spoken half thought monologue, "what are you blabbering on about?"

He spun around to face Amy, "You remember the Fish from Space, in Venice? They came through the Crack from their home world to yours. But not all of them survived. The males, the one with the thicker scales I'm guessing, survived. But a human doesn't have any protection, you would be eaten and forgotten by everyone." He spun back to Rose, "so why are you different?"

"Are you gonna tell us?" all three humans asked in synchronization.

"A time lord on both sides, well half time lord, and a time traveler who has not only been through the void on several occasions, but has absorbed the time vortex and lived, _and_ been kissed by a Time lord. You are a very special case, Rose Tyler. You may be the only human in existence to survive a trip through a time crack. You said you landed in Cardiff?" Rose nodded. "What if you landed here instead? Jack has shiny new Vortex Manipulator, and just _happens_ to know the co-ordinates of my TARDIS, didn't that seem just a _bit_ fishy." He walked over to The TARDIS without waiting for an answer, it _was_ a rhetorical question after all, and put his hand on the side. "we have no way of knowing whether this is really my TARDIS or whether it's a trap, so we are going to need help, we are going to need River Song's help. And there is only one way to find her without a TARDIS…"

"I'm gonna need a silly hat."

* * *

AN: I fail at cliff hangers...

one more thing, there is a magical button near the bottom of the page that can make me update faster! I'm open to suggestions! Just don't be mean, please.


End file.
